


Represent

by Auddieliz09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: Liam and Theo come home to a surprise.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Mason Hewitt/Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Mason Hewitt/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Represent

**Author's Note:**

> For Mercy. Happy birthday you beautiful human!! Enjoy!

Mason's blood starts buzzing as soon as his alarm goes off. His boys will be home soon. 

He gingerly lifts himself off the couch and heads for the bedroom. He detours for the bathroom to take care of his surprise before returning to the bedroom. Slipping out of his shorts but leaving his tank top on, he climbs onto the bed. He covers his legs with the blanket, but leaves his ass bared. Now, all he has to do is wait.

His hips shift restlessly, cock already half hard, rubbing against the sheet beneath him in anticipation of Liam and Theo coming in to see his surprise. He'd thought about doing this for a while, and now that it's done, he has zero regrets. It had been so hard to keep the secret from his lovers and their supernatural senses, but as long as he stayed happy, he could explain his excitement as just being with them. It's not like it's ever a lie, and their pleased expressions make his heart soar. No, he doesn't have a single regret.

He smiles to himself when he hears the front door open and Theo and Liam let themselves in arguing about... pineapple on pizza. Again. Mason rolls his eyes, smiling ruefully. 

"What kind of monster even thinks of putting fruit on pizza, anyway?" Liam demands.

"A smart-" Theo cuts himself off. "Do you smell that?"

Mason resists the urge to cover his face, he's sure the entire apartment smells like his lust.

"No, what?" Liam pauses. "Is that blood? Mason!"

_Blood??_

Mason rubs his forehead, thinking about the bandage sitting in the trash in the bathroom. He should've known better. Two sets of heavy footsteps rush down the hallway before his boyfriends throw themselves through the doorway.

Theo reaches him first. "Mason! Mason are you okay? We smelled blood. Where are you bleeding?" He runs his hands over Mason's unscathed back and arms.

"Theo! I'm fine!" Mason slaps his hands away before Theo can turn him over. "What the hell? Of all the things you could smell, you chose to focus on the teeny amount of blood?"

_"Mason?"_ Liam chokes out from behind him. 

Mason glances back to see Liam's eyes glued to his ass. "There, see?" Mason lightly slaps Theo's chest. "That's the appropriate reaction."

Theo stares at him, baffled, then looks up at Liam before following his gaze to Mason's ass. "Holy shit," Theo whispers, eyes wide. 

Mason smiles triumphantly. 

Liam crawls onto the bed and reaches out to caress the skin just beneath the freshly inked paw print high on Mason's right cheek. "You did this today?"

"Yep."

"I am not complaining. Like, at all. But, why?"

"I figured if I was going to run with wolves, I should represent. A more permanent mark, if you will."

They both growl at his words, causing a shiver to roll down Mason's spine.

Theo traces the print with one finger. "Is this my paw print?" He asks, voice low.

"Maybe." Mason smirks, glancing at the impression sitting on the dresser that he'd insisted Theo make for him a couple of weeks ago when he and Liam had returned from a run. Now they knew why he'd wanted it so bad.

The print itself is for Theo. Inside the paw pad of the tattoo, Mason had had the artist add a tiny sun, moon, and anchor for Liam. He wants them to know that the sentiment behind the ink is for both of them.

"Do you guys like it?" Mason asks.

"Fuck, Mase. I love it." Liam leans down and kisses the ink. Mason hisses a little at the sting that causes. "Shit! Sorry, sorry." Tiny black lines crawl up Liam's hand as he takes the pain away.

"S'okay," Mason mumbles into his pillow, "doesn't hurt too bad anyway." 

And now that any traces of pain are gone, Mason hyperfocuses on the feeling of his boyfriends' hands on his ass. 

"I definitely love it, baby boy." Theo rumbles. Mason arches his back as Theo grips his left cheek, spreading him open. "Mmm. What are we going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want," Mason gasps.

Liam growls. "Fuck, I love it when you say that."

Strong hands grip Mason's hips, holding him still as lips and beard stubble drag across his cheeks, careful to avoid the new tattoo.

His attention splinters as a claw tugs at the collar of his tank before easily slicing through the thin material. A shiver follows the claw down his spine. Mason dimly hears Theo murmuring to him, the words incomprehensible. He tries to focus, but before his sluggish brain can catch up he feels the press of a hot tongue against his entrance.

A strangled cry escapes his throat as he grips the sheets with one hand and Theo's bare thigh with the other. 

When had he taken his pants off?

He doesn't wonder for long as another swipe of Liam's tongue scatters his thoughts once more.

"I think you figured it out, babe," Theo coos, sliding his hands over Mason's ribs.

Mason feels more than hears Liam's approving growl before he sucks hard on Mason's rim.

With long fingers holding his hips down, all Mason can do is sob and ride out the pleasure as Liam's clever tongue takes him higher and higher. Theo continues to croon in his ear, telling him how beautiful he is and how much they love him and watching him fall apart in their hands. 

Liam works his tongue past Mason's rim, making him tremble. He's so close, so close. Theo grips the back of his neck and pulls his mouth to his, kissing him deeply. 

Mason spills against the sheets with one tongue delving in his mouth and another in his ass.

Liam continues to kiss and lick at his sensitive flesh until Mason is squirming. He finally relents and kisses a trail up Mason's spine until Theo can grab him, a low growl erupting from his throat as he tastes Mason on Liam's tongue.

Mason twists so he can watch them. Fuck, they're beautiful together. He'd always thought so. It had been hard to watch them for a while as they stayed together through everything while he and Corey had fallen apart. Mason had gone to his friends for comfort and companionship. And then he'd kept coming after, even while old feelings for his best friend started to resurface, while new feelings for his best friend's boyfriend started to set roots beside them. He'd known falling for them was a bad idea, but he kept coming over and spending time with them. And by some miracle, they fell for him too. And now, well now he can watch them and know that when they're done, they'll turn to him. 

That's exactly what they do. When Liam and Theo pull away from each other, they turn to him and Liam reaches out to turn Mason, pulling him into his arms, kissing him. Theo slides up behind Mason, wrapping his huge arms around them both and nuzzles the back of Mason's neck.

Mason never feels more loved than he does when he's like this in their arms.

The slow, lazy kisses get longer and filthier. The soft touches get harder and Theo pulls Mason back against his chest, reaching up to run his thumbs over Mason's nipples, causing him to moan and tilt his head to give the chimera easier access to his neck. Theo gently bites down on the tendon before rasping in his ear, "You didn't think we were done with you, did you, baby boy?"

"Never crossed my mind," Mason slurs.

Liam huffs out a laugh and kisses him before lying back on the mattress. Theo pushes Mason toward the werewolf and Mason drapes himself over Liam, kissing lazy trails over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. 

He hears Theo climb off the bed and open the bedside cabinet. When the little door closes, Theo climbs back on the bed and leans down to kiss the small of Mason's back before grabbing his hips and pulling his ass up until Mason is on his hands and knees. A surprised yelp escapes Mason as he's manhandled into position. Liam smirks, pushing his shirt off his shoulders before lacing his fingers behind his head and leaning back, ready to watch Theo take Mason apart.

Mason presses back against the slick finger Theo rubs lightly over his entrance. "You ready, baby boy?" the chimera asks.

"Yes," Mason hisses and presses back a little more.

Mason's back bows as Theo sinks the finger inside in one smooth movement, Liam's earlier ministrations leaving the muscles relaxed and pliant. Theo pumps his finger a few times, spreading the lube before adding a second finger. Mason whimpers and lowers his head so he can rub his face against Liam's fuzzy chest. The wolf brings one hand down to brush over his hair. 

Mason whines low as Theo starts to move his fingers, brushing them lightly over his prostate. This is his favorite part about sex with them. Sure having a hot, wet mouth against his hole is fantastic and being completely filled by a hard cock -sometimes two- feels so fucking good. He loves the sounds they make when he swallows around them, and it's so exhilarating when one of them cedes control to him and he sinks inside his willing body. But nothing is better than feeling the love and care they take into making sure he's ready for whatever they want to give him. Letting them take their time until he's begging for more and knowing that every long moment is used to make sure he's face and comfortable with them. 

God, he loves them so much and he's thankful every day for the chance to be with them. 

Theo presses harder against his prostate and Mason's strangled cry is muffled against Liam's chest. He rocks back against Theo's fingers for more bit Liam reaches down and holds his hips still. "Let him take care of you, baby." Fuck.

Theo takes his time and by the time he's got three fingers pumping inside Mason, the human is a desperate mess, clutching at Liam's sides. When Theo pulls his fingers out, Mason whines but Liam hushes him, his warm hands brushing his ribs. Mason releases a shuddering breath and holds onto the scraps of his patience knowing he's about to get everything he'd been begging for. 

He frowns a little in confusion as Liam stuffs a pillow under his head. But before he can ask, Theo pulls him up against his broad chest. He leaves a trail of hot kisses up Mason's neck to his jaw. "Up you go, baby boy."

Before he can ask, Theo lifts him and hauls him forward until he's straddling Liam's chest. "Oh, god."

Liam grins up at him before flicking his tongue out to catch the drop of precum that had beaded at his tip as soon as he understood what his boyfriends intended for him. He reaches over Mason's thighs to grip hiss ass and pull him closer. Mason calls out Liam's name as he wraps his lips around the head of his cock.

Theo's hands drag down Mason's arms until he can tangle their fingers together. He pulls Mason's arms and guides him until they're gripping the headboard. Theo squeezes his hands before removing his own. "Don't let go," he murmurs to Mason, nipping at his ear.

His hands join Liam's on Mason's ass, kneading and squeezing his cheeks for a few moments while Liam continues to suckle at Mason's tip. Mason sighs in relief when Theo lets go and he hears the distinct sound of the lube bottle clicking open. An endless moment later, Theo is back behind him. Liam keeps his cheeks spread for Theo as he lines up and begins to push inside. 

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck," Mason chants as Theo fills him up while Liam's mouth works over as much of his cock as he can reach. Theo plasters himself to Mason's back, his arms wrapped around the slimmer man, fingers plucking at his nipples as he rocks against him. 

Mason grips the headboard and starts to push back on trembling thighs, meeting Theo thrust for thrust. Liam growls beneath him. He releases Mason's ass to reach behind him and grab Theo's, pulling them both to him. Mason chokes on a scream as Theo's cock is driven deeper and his own cock is engulfed by Liam's throat. 

Theo's answering growl sends a shiver down Mason's song. "Okay?" he asks Mason. 

"Fuck yes," Mason pants.

"Then let's give him what he wants."

Theo reaches down to grip Liam's hair, lifting his head slightly, then he pulls back and slams back inside Mason. He sobs as every thrust hammers his prostate and sends his cock deeper into Liam's hungry mouth. It doesn't take long before he cries out, clenching down on Theo's cock and coming down Liam's throat. 

Theo releases Liam's hair and pulls back a little so the beta can breathe. The last sluggish spurts from Mason's cock land on his face as he gasps, hooded eyes glittering from the tears running down his temples. Fuck he looks perfect, his hair a tangled mess and his lips swollen and red. Mason wants to kiss them, but that would involve moving and he's not sure he's ever going to be able to do that again. 

Theo lays his hands gently on Mason's hips before slowly pulling out of him. Mason hisses as his still hard length drags against his sensitive nerves and he realizes that Theo hasn't come yet. Four strong hands lift and guide him until he's lying comfortably beside Liam. Mason manages to lift his boneless body enough to give Liam a sloppy kiss.

Liam pulls away with a hiss of his own and Mason looks down to see Theo removing Liam's jeans. Fuck, he hadn't even realized the wolf was still wearing clothes. His cock was flushed and throbbing, leaking a steady stream of precum against the hairs of his belly. Unable to help himself, Mason reaches down to spread the liquid over the rosey head. Liam whines. 

"Shh, little wolf," Theo soothes. "Just a few more minutes."

"Theo, please." Liam sounds absolutely wrecked. 

Mason's cock gives a halfhearted twitch at the sound, but his two orgasms have wrung him dry. He sits back, content to watch the beautiful men he loves together. 

Still straddling Liam, Theo leans down to kiss him once, twice, then twists a little to steal a long, slow kiss from Mason. Liam shifts restlessly beneath Theo, a low groan escaping him. "Theo, c'mon. You know what watching you guys does to me."

Theo pulls away from Mason with a pleased grin that Mason returns. No doubt that had been exactly the reason why he'd taken his time with their kiss. He chuckles. "Alright, alright. What do you want, little wolf?"

Liam bites his lip, eyes traveling down Theo's body indecisively. He turns to Mason. "What do you want to see?"

Oh, fuck. Okay, he can choose. He looks over them, eyeing their position and thinks it looks pretty fucking hot as is. "Stay as you are. I wanna watch Theo ride you."

_"Fuck,"_ they both growl. Mason is pleased by their reaction and his decision. 

He watches as Theo grabs the lube from the bed and drizzles more over his fingers before reaching behind him. The low rumble in Liam's chest has Mason wishing he could do more than watch. The twitch in Theo's thighs and the hitch in his breathing lets them know he's sunk one finger inside. 

Liam growls again and pushes up to grab the lube and drench his own fingers before reaching under Theo to help stretch him. Theo whines and rocks against their fingers, his free hand tangling in Liam's chest hair. After a few minutes, Theo gasps out, "Okay, Liam. Now. Now!"

"Okay, baby. Just let me…" Liam grabs the lube again and slicks up his dick before positioning it beneath Theo, who wastes no time sinking down on it. 

Both men groan and Mason's breath catches as he watches Theo start to move. His body is beautiful as his muscles bunch and flex while he moves above Liam who is just as beautiful, his abs rippling as he moves with Theo. Mason doesn't bother resisting the urge to touch.

He sits up and lays one hand low on Liam's belly, the other goes to Theo's thigh. "So fucking gorgeous." Pleased rumbles rise from both their chests. "Do you have any idea how you both look right now? Fucking perfect."

The hand on Liam travels up to his chest to pinch and pluck at his nipples. Liam sucks a breath through his teeth and his hips jerk up, making Theo cry out before leaning forward to brace his hands on Liam's ribs as he continues to fuck himself on Liam's dick. 

Mason's other hand slides up Theo's thigh then around to his ass. Mason takes a moment to appreciate the muscles flexing, giving the round globe a squeeze before moving lower. He brushes his fingers over Theo's stretched entrance, feeling the hardness of Liam's cock pull at his rim. Both men groan as Mason moves with Theo, rubbing at his rim and slipping his fingers around the hardness stretching it. 

Theo pants, "Fuck! Li! Mase! I'm gonna- I'm-"

"Do it, baby." Liam wraps a hand around Theo's cock, tugging roughly as he likes. "Come on, Theo. Let go for us."

That's all it takes for Theo to fling his head back, neck straining on a silent scream as he paints his and Liam's bellies in white. Mason can feel his ass clenching, and then he can feel Liam's dick pulse as Theo's orgasm triggers his own.

Mason pulls Theo up to wrap him in his arms and kiss him deeply. He steadies him as he climbs off Liam and guides him to lay beside Liam. "I'll be right back." Before he gets up, he leans over to kiss Liam, as well.

He rolls out of bed and goes to the restroom to clean himself off before grabbing a wet washcloth and the ointment for his tattoo. He takes care to wash it with antibacterial soap before returning to his boys. Theo and Liam are trading soft kisses when he climbs back onto the bed. He gently cleans them both off before tossing the washcloth toward the laundry basket. 

"Whatcha got there," Theo asks, nodding at the small tin in Mason's hand.

Mason hands it to him. "It's the ointment for the tattoo. I washed it while I was up, but that needs reapplied."

"Well, come here, then." Liam murmurs, gesturing for Mason to join him. Mason happily drapes himself over Liam like a blanket.

Liam wraps his strong arms around him and nuzzles into his neck while Theo sits up and opens the tin. Mason jumps a little at the first contact of the salve on his skin.

"Does it hurt?" Theo asks, pausing his ministrations. 

"Not at all, it was just cold for a second. But also, it feels good."

"Good." Theo kisses his hip and continues his task with a determined look on his face. Mason hides his amused smile in Liam's shoulder.

When he's finished, Theo places the tin on the bedside table and tucks himself against Liam's side, draping an arm over Mason's back as Mason snakes an arm around him.

"Love you, guys," Mason mumbles, squeezing them both.

"Love you, too, baby boy," Theo kisses his temple, then Liam's. "You, too."

"I love you both, too." Liam kisses their foreheads.

Mason sighs happily and drifts to sleep.


End file.
